speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves claim to be hewn from the very rock of the worlds they inhabit and one who is on good terms with one would have no doubt that this is true. Dwarves are as sturdy and immovable as the stone itself, and represent one-third of the Races of Stone in the world of Nexxis. They hold few lands above ground, for their true place is found deep under the surface in elaborate and beautiful cities like Holdt and Stonfoundt. There are Dwarves found in both the highlands and lowlands, separating themselves by hill and mountain culturally but in physique they are indistinguishable from one another. Physique Dwarves stand at around four feet tall and for their height are broad-chested and have stocky legs. Their skin often resembles that of humans but can also be a stone grey or a red like worn sandstone. Their hair can be black, blonde, red, or brown, and is almost always kept long with a beard to match. In warmer climates it is not unusual to find a dwarf with a shorn beard and head, and in the freezing North it has been said that a dwarf is an indistinguishable mass of hair in a suit of armor. Female dwarves, generally speaking, tend to grow facial hair as well but those living in close proximity to other races (or those who are just more sensitive) tend to shave this off thoroughly. It is said that female dwarves are centuries ahead of other races when it comes to both cosmetology and combat. Dwarves have legendarily tough stomachs and have been known to ingest poison and not know it. As a result one of their favorite foods that failed to translate well to human or elf civilization is Yumberry Pie which is, much to the misfortune of unwitting guests, made of hemlock. Culture Dwarves are sturdy in action as well as physique. A vow made by a dwarf may as well be writ in stone for it is an unbreakable one. A dwarven friendship is hard to earn and must be kept up at all times, for a 'former' friend to the dwarves is almost always met with vengeance. Dwarves like to take things slow and don't rush in to anything without proper foresight and planning. Dwarves don't often possess the vices of pride, something they attribute (correctly) to the Sun Elves, who they have had countless wars with. Dwarves are not without faults, however. Dwarves succumb quickly to anger and envy. The greed of the dwarves is considered to be matched only by dragons. Dwarves are master architects, artificers, and jewelers and as such their culture revolves around these enterprises and the means to protect them. One such means is their strong military which has evolved into a profession all its own, including the above-ground band of warriors known as Trail-blazers. Dwarves are known to take care in following their Gods in order to avoid the misfortune of the Duergar, a race of damned dwarves that live deep in the Underdark.